Zero
Zero (ゼロ, Zero) is a highly advanced and powerful robot created by Dr. Wily. He is a playable 3rd Party unlockable character in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Character Description Zero was created by the late Dr. Wily sometime in the early twenty-first century. Schematic blueprints of his body were seen during Bass's ending in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed Zero as a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, who he called his "greatest masterpiece". Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily spoke with him, mirroring what Dr. Light himself did with X. Wily originally planned to use Zero against both Mega Man and the insolent, rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and Zero was never used during the Wily Wars. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early twenty-second century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. When he was first activated, Zero awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans), and he destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility—at the cost of the total loss of said unit, however. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero and, subsequently, passing on the Maverick Virus to himself. Zero was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, he recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' seventeenth Elite Unit. In Super Smash Flash Zero appeared in SSF as the only unlockable character of the Mega Man universe, who is unlocked by clearing Adventure Mode with Mega Man X on Normal or harder without continuing. His sprites were ripped from Mega Man X3. In Super Smash Flash 2 Zero was previously confirmed to reappear in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, Zero has brawlified sprites from the Mega Man Zero games. His attacks are derived from his incarnations in both the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero franchises. Although his status is technically unknown and has officially not been confirmed by developers, it has been leaked by ElvisDitto that Zero will definitely return in Super Smash Flash 2. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Combo: Unknown *Downward Tilt: Unknown *Downward Smash: Unknown *Forward Tilt: Unknown *Forward Smash: Unknown *Upward Tilt: Unknown *Upward Smash: Unknown *Dash Attack: Unknown Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Unknown *Forward Aerial: Unknown *Backward Aerial: Unknown *Upward Aerial: Unknown *Downward Aerial: Unknown Grabs & Throws *Grab: Unknown *Pummel: Unknown *Forward Throw: Unknown *Backward Throw: Unknown *Upward Throw: Unknown *Downward Throw: Unknown Other *Ledge Attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Unknown. *Taunt: Unknown. *Revival platform: Unknown. *Wins: Unknown. *Loses: Unknown. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. External links *Zero's Animation Archive. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Mega Man universe